Finding Jim Hawkins
by Jimhawkinslover11
Summary: What was Alyssa's like before all the excitement of Treasure Planet and falling in love with Jim? How did she really meet Jim? Read and review! I do not owe TP. Rated M for future and later content! ;
1. Chapter 1

Finding Jim Hawkins?

Ch,1) Hide and Seek

Alyssa's point of view

Yes I'm a fanfic character from modern times. But my title is still Alyssa Marie. It's hard to explain really how I ended up in two dimensions but it just happened like…magic.

It begins with a hot boring summer day. I didn't feel like swimming in the pool in our back yard, and my parents where both out. My room was getting hot which was perfectly normal; in the winter, my room would be freezing! It's also because I have a crawlspace in my closet, so the heat is captured in the crawlspace. I laid on my bed gently kicking my legs back and fourth listening to my favorite song. "This is my paradise" by Bridgit Mendler. I was wearing a beautiful red tank top with short blue jeans with a few ripped holes in it. My colorful polka dotted flip flops were carelessly ignored on the floor. I was actually enjoying my song when suddenly I herd a creaking noise in my parent's bedroom. I turned off my Smartphone just in case. I herd it again! And this time it was loud and clear. I told myself not to be frightened as I went to investigate…You never know when a stranger might randomly sneak in your house unsuspectingly. My heart was beating fast. I suddenly had a strange rush of adrenaline. I slowly crept but quickly walked into my parent's room and jumped, hoping to catch the thief. To no surprise there was nothing there. My heart subsided a little but there were still places to search. I went to their huge spacious closet hoping to find him trying to frantically find a hiding spot. I peeked; nothing. I checked behind the closet door where my father's pants were neatly organized hanging on a shelf. I thought I'd find a boy hiding between his legs, but still, nada. I was a little disappointed about my quick search. I skimmed every corner and even under there bed a little, but I was afraid to look under there completely; since I'd figure he'd be hiding under there. So I checked there bathroom I'd always tend to like. Then a room where it held a toilet and garbage with a little essence bottle. I stood in the bathroom and paused trying to listen for the sound. But there was only dead silence. I held out my finger pushing my weight to one side; as if I were having an attitude and believing he would be in my parent's room again. I walked out finally giving up.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2)

That…was close!

It was past midnight in the girl's dimension. Her Universe was completely different. Compared to me her species were more…life-like? I guess. I was relieved her parent's were heavy sleepers. _'I have to get out of this hell's kitchen!' _I thought. I wasn't frightened, but her world was so messed up! I looked at the vitrified window. Her streets were well paved, but shocking I saw weird transportation vehicle's speeding down the road…there were no buggies, or solar ships floating by dock freely. I could tell this society has much more advance equipment then we do back at home. I slowly crept out of her parent's room without disturbing them. I shook my head as I was in their hallway. _'That was close!' _I thought. I had no idea how I got here in the first place. All I remembered was a portal opening, then closing me out as I entered this new uncharted dimension. I actually spent two nights here. It was a really close call when the girl…whoever she was, was searching for me. I was literally hiding under her parent's bed. My heart was pounding when I herd the floor creak louder since I'd figure she was by the bed. I suddenly herd a scream in her room. But her door was locked. The girl's door knob twisted slowly; I freakishly searched the hallway to find a place to hide. _'Where do I hide…where do I hide?' _I squeezed in the closet that was by their bathroom. It was a tight space, but I was small and scrawny enough to squeeze through small gaps. It was hard to breathe but it will have to do for now. I herd the bathroom door close and water running. I was about to make a run for it.

"Crap there's no towels…" She cursed under her breathe and went. I had no idea where she went! I saw her emerge as she was about to reach for a towel. She was about to scream as she saw me, but I quickly covered her mouth only making a squeaking frightened noise.

Alyssa's point of view

The boy's hand was warm and surprisingly smooth over my mouth. But they where strong hands; if he wanted he could've suffocated me from right there. I took unsteady labor breaths as his hand clamped on my mouth.

"Shh, calm down! I'm not going to hurt you or anything, Dry your face and let's talk in your room He handed me a towel and waited so he can cover my mouth again. I of balanced followed his steps as he led me to my bedroom after I dried my face. I closed the door, but didn't lock it. I curled up on my bed scared out of my whit's.

"Nice room you got..." He complemented trying to bring on conversation.

"Who are you? Why are you in my house? What do you want?" I wanted to hit him with something.

"Calm down! I know this is a shock to you. But please don't raise your voice!" He pleaded making his blue eyes sadden. "I'm Jim Hawkins, and I was dumped here by mistake. I never intended coming here purposely. I don't even know where here is!" He seemed to be freaking out a little as well. I ran my fingers through my brunet hair.

"I just wanna go home." His voice didn't sound like a teenager anymore, he sounded like a two year old wanting his mother. I felt bad for Jim actually.

"Don't worry Jim, I'll help you out."

"Thank you." He sighed heavily.


	3. Chapter 3

Happy New Year guys! No Flames! I kind of have an idea that this is boring; I'm just giving you a descriptive idea. The animals were kind of hard to describe (cough, cough since it's like four o' two in the morning) So the wing creatures are dragons, and I think most of you guess what the four hoofed creature was since people can ride them, but if not it was a horse, honest opnion/question do you guys think Jim Hawkins would know what a dragon and a horse are? Please answer!*

Ch. 3 It wasn't a dream…right?

Alyssa woke up the next morning and stretched: Finding brilliant rays of light shining through her window. She yawned contently. But, alas, she found something almost disturbing on her floor. A boy with chocolate brown hair, and fair skin, his bangs were hanging in front of his face. His eyes were closed; he was sound asleep in her sleeping bag. She covered her mouth: careful not to wake him. If she did then there would be trouble.

'_I thought it was just a dream…isn't it? No, maybe I'm still sleeping! Ya that's right…I didn't do anything to him did I?'_ She covered her mouth even tighter, making it harder for her to breath. She was hoping she didn't do anything inappropriate.

'_No, that's not like me. I'm not like that. But how does one come from another dimension and ask for my help?' _She thought about her choices for a while and came up with a solution.

'_Maybe, I am still dreaming…this is just all a dream and I need to pinch myself to see if this is real or not.' _ The boy called Jim, stirred in the brown sleeping bag making a soft sigh. She covered her mouth again.

'_Well it won't hurt that I can shower at least.' _She thought making her final decision. She quietly grabbed her clothes and closed the door behind her.

Jim Hawkins woke a few hours later. He yawned lazily thinking, he's still back in his hammock. He opened his icy blue eyes and instantly stopped yawning.

"Where am I?" He questioned stupidly. He didn't clearly remember what happened last night. He looked at the new room he's in.

The floor was fuzzy and green; the walls were a pale shade of nude pink. Jim propped himself up, straightening his back. He glanced in the corner of the room. A small a frame of a girl, was sitting on a strange creature with four hooves.

'_I wonder what that creature is called. We have salamanders to ride back at home…like what Delbert has.' _ Jim was thinking of Delbert and his pet salamander Delilah. He continued to examine this girl's room. Her walls were full of ribbons, filled with different colors: red, yellow, and white. He looked up in the left corner of the room. He saw drawings of strange animals she drew and pictures of some. There were stickers of winged creatures on her bulletin board as well; they looked as if they were flying freely on the board. Jim got startled as he heard a weird whirring sound.

After a few hours, the noise finally stopped. The door began to turn and his heart began to pound. Standing in front of him was a strikingly beautiful girl. She gasped at the sight as well surprised to find him awake.


End file.
